nergensbeterdanthuisfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Leo Vertonghen
|Seizoenen = 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 |Afbeelding = Leo_Portret_S24.png |Eerste = Aflevering 2330 - 1 februari 2008 |Beroep = Taxichauffeur bij Taxi LEV |Partner = Geen |Kinderen = Dominique Vertonghen |Ouders = Onbekend }} |verhaallijnen = |-|Seizoen 13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= thumb|220px thumb|220px thumb|220px thumb|220px thumb|220px thumb|220px Marianne is na een aanvaring met Ann behoorlijk emotioneel en zoekt troost bij Leo. Ze kust hem in het moment volop op de mond, waarop hij de kus beantwoordt. Marianne krijgt echter al meteen spijt van haar actie en slaat Leo in het gezicht, aangezien hij haar terug kuste. Leo is niet te spreken over het gedrag van Marianne en doet zijn beklag bij Rosa. Marianne krijgt spijt van haar acties en gaat naar Leo toe. Ze kust hem opnieuw op de mond. Uiteindelijk komen ze tot het besluit dat het toch beter is om vrienden te blijven en hun vriendschap voort te zetten. Zo gaan ze nog naar de tangoles, naar concerten, etc. ... Marianne is al enige tijd vrijwilliger in een zorgcentrum en vraagt aan Leo om mee te helpen. Rosa werkt er immers ook. Aanvankelijk denkt Leo dat het niet zijn ding is, maar toch stemt hij toe. De bruiloft van Tom en Judith kondigt zich aan. De twee zouden trouwen op 5 oktober, maar hebben op het laatste moment de datum nog gewijzigd. Dit is Leo niet ter oren gekomen, waarop hij op 5 oktober in smoking bij de familie De Decker-Bastiaens verschijnt. Een maand later, op 1 november, komt hij op het juiste moment, maar Marianne is niet te spreken over de bos chrysanten die hij heeft meegebracht. Leo wil ze per se toch afgeven. Op de bruiloft in De Withoeve doen er zich enkele merkwaardige feiten voor. Zo geeft Ann in een dronken toestand een harde speech waarbij Marianne meerdere keren het mikpunt is. Leo probeert Marianne te troosten, die zich in de keuken van heeft afgezonderd. De grootste shock moet nog komen wanneer Ann onthult dat Tom al maandenlang een affaire heeft met zijn zakenpartner Karin Baert. De familie van Marianne is uit elkaar gevallen. Tom is inmiddels uit huis gezet door Judith en Ann heeft haar volledig de rug toegekeerd. Leo wordt door Ann gevraagd of er bij hem nog een serviceflat bij hem in de buurt zou vrij zijn voor Marianne. Leo en Marianne trekken voor enkele dagen naar zee om uit te waaien. Marianne keert eerder terug, omdat er problemen zijn met Stan aan het thuisfront. Ze beseft inmiddels dat de toestand thuis onhoudbaar is en wil de flat naast Leo huren. Maar ze komt te laat. Voorlopig kan ze wel bij Leo zelf intrekken, wat enkele dagen later ook gebeurt. Hoewel Angèle en Rosa het anders voorspelde verloopt het samenwonen van Marianne en Leo bijna vlekkeloos. Beide hebben dan ook een waslijst opgesteld waaraan de andere zich moet houden. Op nieuwjaar komt Tom bij hun over de vloer om te vieren. Leo voelt zich aan de kant geschoven en vindt de relatie tussen moeder en zoon maar vreemd. Marianne en Leo beginnen zich na verloop van tijd toch te ergeren aan elkaar. Dit is mede het feit dat Marianne zich opsluit en slecht voelt, nu bijna haar volledige familie haar de rug heeft toegekeerd. Leo gaat bij Ann op consultatie, tweemaals, maar kan haar niet overtuigen om Marianne vaker haar kleinkind Sandrine te laten zien. Bij de openbare verkoop van het herenhuis van Tom en Judith stelt Ann voor aan Marianne dat dit toch mag, op voorwaarde dat zij Tom niet financieel steunt Dat gebeurt. Marianne probeert zich te verontschuldigen bij haar zoon, maar Leo moet tussen beide komen wanneer beide elkaar fysiek benaderen. |-|24= thumb|240pxthumb|240pxthumb|240pxthumb|240pxthumb|240pxthumb|240pxthumb|240px Leo wordt naar het ziekenhuis gehaast met een hersentrauma. De druk in zijn hersenen is zodanig hoog dat hij een spoedoperatie moet ondergaan om de druk te ontnemen. De operatie is echter niet zonder gevolgen. Marianne wacht bang af in het ziekenhuis, maar uiteindelijk volgt goed nieuws. Bij zijn ontwaken herinnert Leo zich nog alles, ook het feit dat Stan hem duwde. Hij wil mild zijn voor hem en stelt voor dat indien Stan zijn verontschuldigingen bij hem komt aanbieden hij niet naar de politie zal stappen. Dit gebeurt uiteindelijk en Stan trekt zijn eerdere klacht tegen Leo in. Rosa en Steven hebben groot nieuws: ze gaan trouwen. Leo gaat samen met Marianne naar de bruiloft. Ook Peggy is van Portugal afgereisd, maar het botst al snel met Marianne. De koude oorlog tussen de twee ontaardt in een aanvaring waar Rosa getuige van is. Rosa confronteert Marianne en de dames vliegen elkaar haar in de haren. Leo is niet te spreken over het gedrag van Marianne en wil haar niet meer spreken. Ondertussen is Rosa haar trouwring kwijtgespeeld. Leo is bereid om Marianne nog een kans te geven, maar ziet dan de trouwring uit haar handtas vallen. Hoewel Marianne zich nog kan goedpraten tegen de rest wil Leo nu helemaal niks meer met haar te maken hebben. Leo wilde na zijn ontslag in het ziekenhuis inspringen bij Taxi LEV, dat een personeelstekort kent, maar kreeg geen toestemming van de dokter. Ondertussen is hij terug beter te been en kan hij alsnog inspringen nadat Simonne op vakantie vertrokken is naar de Verenigde Staten. Ondertussen wordt Leo ook door Steven gevraagd om zijn persoonlijke chauffeur te zijn. Leo verneemt van Tamara dat ze zwanger is. Bob is de vader van het kind, maar neemt zijn verantwoordelijkheid niet op en wil niets met het kind te maken hebben. Leo kan dit niet begrijpen en verzekert Tamara dat ze op zijn steun kan rekenen, ook financieel. Nadat Tamara het geslacht verneemt van haar kind vertelt Leo aan Bob dat die een zoon krijgt. Dit stuit Tamara tegen de borst. Nancy ziet Leo samen met Tamara wandelen. Zij trekt haar conclusies en vermoedt dat Leo iets begonnen is met een veel jongere vrouw. Ze gaat met het nieuws naar Marianne en overhaalt haar om Leo te bespioneren. Wat beide niet weten is dat Leo om Nancy een les te leren een telefoongesprek heeft geënsceneerd waar hij heen ging en weet dat de twee hem en Tamara in het oog houden. Marianne gelooft haar ogen niet als ze vermoedt dat Tamara zwanger is van Leo. Pas later verneemt ze van Dries dat dit niet van Leo, maar van Bob is. Mariannes kleinkind Sandrine wordt neergeschoten door een verdwaalde politiekogel. Leo getuigt zijn spijt aan Marianne in de Frens, maar ze heeft al heel wat drank binnen en moet er niets van weten. Nadat later blijkt dat Sandrine het niet gehaald heeft verzoent Leo zich alsnog met Marianne. Marianne wil weg uit De Withoeve, aangezien het Dieter was die geschoten heeft. Leo stelt voor aan haar om in het appartement vlakbij hem te komen wonen, dat onlangs is vrijgekomen. Later vertelt hij aan Tamara dat hij al gauw spijt had van het voorstel. |quotes = |generiek = link=Generiek 6 Generiek7_Leo_ter.png link=Generiek 7 Generiek8_Leo.png link=Generiek 8 }} |fotoshoot = |fotos = |-|Seizoen 13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= |leesmeer = *Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Leo, zie: **Liefdesrelaties van Leo Vertonghen **Liefdesrelatie van Leo en Yvette **Liefdesrelatie van Leo en Jenny *Familie Vertonghen }} Categorie:Personages Categorie:Huidige Hoofdpersonages